<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confession of a crushed but loving heart by petyll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642317">Confession of a crushed but loving heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/petyll/pseuds/petyll'>petyll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Sad, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/petyll/pseuds/petyll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>Levi kidnapped Eren, and now he tries to tell him how he truly feels.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confession of a crushed but loving heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Trembling body. Bruised skin. Watery eyes. Same thing every time.</p><p> </p><p>Are you so fragile or am I so strong? There's no answer.</p><p> </p><p>Our cramped, windowless room has become home. The first for me.</p><p> </p><p>You don't understand, but I hide you from all people because I know them. They are hurtful and evil.</p><p> </p><p>You're precious to me, but when I hold you, my strength and bad temper betrayed me. Sorry, I swear I love you.</p><p> </p><p>Blood isn't that bad.</p><p> </p><p>It can be wiped away.</p><p> </p><p>A crushed heart... cannot be repaired.</p><p> </p><p>Still, I believe you can do it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eren, please… save me.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!</p><p>Thanks a lot for reading my first drabble. I hope you enjoyed it even a little :3</p><p>P.S. BTW I wanna tell you that there's a lot going on in my life, that's why my other fics are on hold. But I'll be back soon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>